The Big O
by RoastedGrover
Summary: Ron overhears a highly intriguing conversation one night, involving Harry's 'wand skills'.


The English Channel couldn't hold a candle to the size of Ron's mouth when he overheard Harry and Hermione talking in the Gryffindor Common Room late one night. He'd just come down for a drink of water, but the hushed, furtive voices compelled him toward them while leaving him paralysed with intrigue on the stairs, unnoticed by the Common Room's occupants. It was one of life's little ironies that the more secretive someone is, the more interested other people are in what they're trying to hide.

"Really? You finally got one? The Big O you've been working for?" Hermione asked, incredulous. "I mean, I knew you'd been trying harder and harder to get it, but I still can't believe it happened! That's wonderful, Harry! How did it feel?"

Harry couldn't help but grin. "Brilliant. It was like, I knew I could do it, I was always so close, but it just never happened until now."

"I had a few myself," Hermione admitted. "I mean, not to boast or anything, but I did try a lot harder than you did. But I'm still really glad that it finally happened to you!"

Even Hermione's statement couldn't dampen Harry's spirits. "I was in the room, and it was just one of those moments where I said to myself, 'It's now or never,' and it just…worked. Well, not perfectly. I had to ride the beast pretty hard at first, but after a bit it became more natural and I could do it all by myself."

Ron's jaw dropped even further, if it was possible. What on earth were they talking about? Harry had an O for the first time? What could that mean? _You know perfectly well what it _could_ mean, Ronald Weasley_, he told himself. _But that can't be right_, the other side of him argued, _Harry's 15. There's no way this could be his first one._

_Hey_, reminded the first side, _Your first was only two years ago_.

He was stirred from his thoughts by Hermione's voice. "I think pretty much everybody gets the hang of it sooner or later, don't you?" Harry agreed. "Why was it so hard up till now?" she asked.

"Well, see, I don't think I was moving my wand just right. I was treating it more like a broomstick. Dumbledore showed me how, though. Apparently it's all in the wrist, you know?" he explained casually.

"_DUMBLEDORE_ showed you?" Hermione almost screeched. "Why Dumbledore? Why not Hagrid?"

"What?!" Harry exclaimed. "I couldn't ask Hagrid something like that! I was supposed to be good at it already, remember? I'd been working on it for two – almost three – years, how would it look to ask him for help _now_?"

"I suppose so," Hermione conceded.

Ron's mind was screaming at him. What on Earth? This conversation was making less and less sense. _Dumbledore? Hagrid?_

"Well, at least an awful lot of people got to see you do it," Hermione pointed out. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

Harry beamed again. "Yeah, it was really brilliant! And yeah, I _wish_ you could have been there for it. I was flying, Hermione. And you should have seen the look on Malfoy's face! I think he was a little jealous."

Hermione smirked. "Who wouldn't be? I heard after that it was quite the show. What boy wouldn't be jealous of wand skills like yours?"

Ron was getting more confused by the second, and decided to make his exit before any more squicky images of Harry's 'wand skills', as Hermione had so aptly put it.

It was really too bad he hadn't stayed for just one more second, because if he had, he would have heard Hermione say, "An 'Outstanding' in Care of Magical Creatures. Riding a Thestral in front of Malfoy...plus you used your wand at the same time...That's brilliant, Harry," before lifting her teacup to her lips and taking one more sip.

**Author's Note:** Sometimes I wonder where these things come from. At any rate, this one's for my dear friend Lauren, whose day I hope is now a little less full of shite. If you enjoyed it, or even if you didn't, please be so kind as to send a review my way. :) Now, I declare it time for a cup of Earl Grey and a showing of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_...Harry's pretty delectable. ;) Cheers!


End file.
